


Hey soul sister

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless fluff and smut in an AU in which Anna and Ruby run off together instead of dying because isn't that what really happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey soul sister

“Hey, Angel.”

“Shit!” Anna jumped in surprise and would have dropped the muffin pan she was holding if Ruby hadn’t put her hands over Anna’s at exactly that moment.

“You’re a little jumpy today,” Ruby said.

“That’s hardly my fault,” Anna replied indignantly, “Angels are capable of instantaneous teleportation just the same as demons but at least we have the decency to announce our arrival with the sound of wings.”

“I said ‘Hey,’ soul sister.” Ruby helped herself to a muffin.

“Yeah, well…” Anna smacked Ruby’s hand but let her keep the muffin, “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

Ruby kissed her on the cheek. “See, we agree on something.”

Anna stuck her tongue out at her.

“The muffins are good. Why’re you baking this time, nerves? Family visit? _Did another cat refuse to let you pet it?_ ”

“That was one time, and no, none of the above.” Anna pursed her lips in the way she always did when she was embarrassed about something. Ruby found it adorable.

“Are you going to make me keep guessing?”

“Promise not to laugh?”

Ruby crossed her arms. “I’ll promise no such thing.”

“You’re awful.”

“You love me anyway. Is it really so bad?”

Anna winced. “Remember when I said I would learn to drive?”

Ruby choked on the muffin. “What did you do to my car?”

“Your car’s fine!” Anna assured her quickly. “Mrs. Smith’s mailbox, not so much.”

Ruby stared blankly until the realization hit, at which point she started laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Anyway the muffins are for her. I offered to pay for the damage but she wouldn’t accept my money. I figured this was as good an apology as any.”

Ruby still laughing too hard to speak so she nodded instead.

“Oxygen would probably be a welcome addition to your lungs any day now.”

Ruby flipped her off and her laughter became giggles.

“What’s so funny now?”

“You. Is there any problem you couldn’t solve by baking?”

Anna shrugged. “It didn’t stop the apocalypse.”

“No, but that’s only because the things you bake are too healthy. I hear Death is partial to greasy stuff.”

Anna blinked. “Our lives are weird.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Speaking of which, Elementary’s on tivo since you made me watch that cannibal show instead. Don’t delete it.”

“Is that why Lucy Liu is all over your laptop wallpaper?”

“That laptop is password protected!”

“Your password swordfish. Really, Angel?”

“I liked that movie.”

“You just liked seeing Halle Berry topless.”

Anna shrugged. “Touché.”

“Anyway I only got on your laptop because I needed to check your schedule to see if you were doing anything tonight.”

“You could have asked.”

“And miss seeing you jump when I pop in unexpected?”

“I’m sure you find it hilarious, but I for one found it rude.” Anna stuck her bottom lip out in a fake pout.

“Oh don’t be like that.” Ruby kissed Anna’s pouted lip.

“Too late!” Anna was trying hard not to smile when Ruby started tickling her. “Ruby!” She screamed. “You whore!”

Ruby scooped Anna up and danced out of the kitchen, dropping them both onto the living room couch. “What did you call me?” she asked, tickling Anna’s sides again.

“I…called…you…a…whore!” Anna gasped between shrieks of laughter.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Ruby said with a grin. Then she stopped tickling Anna so they could share a deep kiss.

“Mmmm,” Anna hummed, “Is this why you needed to know if I had plans tonight?”

Ruby nodded. “We’re both so busy these days, I needed some sexy times with my angel.”

“Well I was going to catch up on my TV shows tonight, and deliver those muffins, of course, but I suppose that sounds fun, too.”

“You suppose?”

Anna winked. “I suppose.”

Ruby shrugged. “Good enough.” She sucked on Anna’s neck where she was most sensitive, unbuttoning Anna’s shirt by sense of touch.

Anna, meanwhile, was busy trying to get in Ruby’s pants. “Why are your jeans so tight?” she whined.

“Because you always say my ass looks good in them.”

Anna giggled. “That’s true—oh!” With one hand behind her back, Ruby had unclasped Anna’s bra. “Damn girl, you’re getting good at that.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Ruby helped Anna get her out of the constricting jeans. “I should mention for all the assets my jeans show off, there’s really nothing like the easy access of a skirt.” She put a hand under Anna’s skirt and squeezed her thigh for emphasis.

“If I knew you were coming I would have gone commando underneath.”

“That’s an easy fix,” Ruby said, pulling Anna’s panties off in one motion. The skirt followed soon after. “Plain white panties? I really am fucking an angel, aren’t I?”

“Hardly. And you’re one to talk, ‘bad bitch’?” Anna said, referring to the bright blue lettering on Ruby’s own underwear.

 “Hey, if the shoe fits.” Ruby laughed.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Anna tossed Ruby’s leather jacket across the room and pulled off Ruby’s t-shirt. “No bra?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Too hot,” Ruby said, meaning the weather.

“Yeah, you are.” Anna pressed her hands over Ruby’s breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers.

Ruby moaned and bit her lip. In retaliation she slid a finger between Anna’s legs, pressing up on a spot guaranteed to get Anna’s attention.

It worked. Anna gasped and shuddered, whispering, “Fuck me.”

“That’s the idea,” Ruby replied. She slipped off the couch and kneeled in front of Anna, pulling her into a slouched position, legs spread to either side of Ruby’s face for better access. Slowly, she began sucking and kissing and licking Anna’s clit until Anna was positively writhing with pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck FUCK!” Anna hissed. Her legs were quivering, and Ruby was sucking and rubbing with just the right amount of pressure. “Ruby!” she shouted as Ruby pressed down with her tongue one last time and every muscle in Anna’s body tensed as her orgasm overtook her.

“Scoot over,” Ruby said, getting up from the floor to join Anna on the couch. Ruby kissed her on the cheek and Anna pushed her face away with a giggle so she could scoot over as requested.

“Don’t you wanna continue?” Anna asked.

“Nah, later. Now I just wanna cuddle and watch this show you keep gushing about.”

“Really?”

“Really. Lucy Liu is pretty badass.”

Anna leaned over and kissed Ruby on the cheek. “I love you,” she said.

“Love you too, angel,” Ruby replied, snuggling her close.


End file.
